1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chemical process for forming poly(vinylamine) salts .Iadd.of mineral acids.Iaddend., especially poly(vinylamine hydrochloride), and in preferred embodiments relates to further treating said poly(vinylamine) salts to yield poly(vinylamine) and poly(vinylamine)-based polymeric colorants. The invention also relates to the products of this process.
2. The Prior Art
Poly(vinylamine) salts, such as poly(vinylamine hydrochloride), are desirable chemicals. Their primary use is as precursors of poly(vinylamine). Being more stable than poly(vinylamine), they are more easily shipped and stored with less precautions being needed to prevent degradation. Poly(vinylamine) may be produced from poly(vinylamine) salts by neutralizing with base. Poly(vinylamine) itself is a linear polymer, which, because of its many active amine groups, finds diverse applications, such as a cationic water treatment resin and as a chemical intermediate. Unfortunately, it has not found widespread commercial use. This is very likely because an integrated overall process for its production has not been provided by the art. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for the preparation of this amine and its precursor salts.